gleefandomcom_de-20200215-history
Saturday Night Glee-ver
|Nächste= }} Saturday Night Glee-ver ist die sechzehnte Episode der dritten Staffel von Glee. Will möchte unbedingt das Thema Disco wieder aufgreifen, obwohl er weiß, dass der Glee Club nicht sonderlich begeistert von diesem Musikstil ist. Zudem steht der Abschluss bevor und da er bemerkt, dass Finn, Mercedes und Santana die einzigen im Glee Club sind, die noch nicht wirklich wissen, wohin sie nach dem Beenden der High School hinwollen, gibt er den Dreien die Aufgabe, jeweils einen Song aus dem legendären Discofilm "Saturday Night Fever" zu singen, um mehr über sich selbst und ihren Werdegang zu erfahren. Kurt und Mercedes treffen auf Wade Adams, den neuen Leadsänger von Vocal Adrenaline, der gerne als sein zweites Ich "Unique" auf der Regionalsbühne auftreten will, sich dies aber nicht wirklich traut, was Sue zu ihrem Vorteil nutzt und von Kurt und Mercedes möchte, dass sie ihn manipulieren es zu tun, damit die New Directions eine Chance auf den Sieg bei den Nationals haben. '' Handlung thumb|left|You Should Be DancingDas Thema der diesjährigen Nationals ist "Vintage", weshalb Blaine, Brittany und Mike ''You Should Be Dancing singen. Will ist sehr begeistert, die anderen Glee Kids finden das Thema Disco aber "scheiße". thumb|Will und seine SorgenkinderBald ist das Schuljahr zu Ende und Will macht sich einige Sorgen um drei der Kids: Zum einen Finn, der zwar sehr talentiert ist, aber kein Selbstvertrauen hat, Mercedes, die ein Ziel hat, aber nicht fokussiert ist und Santana, die einfach nur berühmt sein will. Will geht mit seinen Sorgen sogar zu Sue, die ihm rät, wieder ein bestimmtes Album zu ehren und schlägt "Saturday Night Fever" vor. Will findet die Idee toll, er weiß jedoch, dass Disco die Kids nicht interessiert, sodass Sue ihnen einen Grund zum Anstrengen geben will. thumb|left|Wade sucht Kurt und Mercedes aufKurt unterhält sich mit Mercedes auf dem Gang über ihre Zukunft an Colleges und in New York, da er sie dort sehr gerne dabei hätte. Sie werden von Wade Adams, einem Schüler der Carmel High School und Mitglied von Vocal Adrenaline unterbrochen, der ihnen sagt er sei ein sehr großer Fan von ihnen ist. Er bittet um Rat, da Jesse inzwischen der Coach von Vocal Adrenaline und sehr streng ist. Obwohl Kurt und Mercedes das schon wussten, sagt Wade ihnen, dass seine Eltern und die anderen Schüler noch schlimmer sind, weshalb er sich das Leben leichter macht, indem er vorgibt, jemand anderes zu sein, eine Frau namens Unique, da er Wade sich so sieht. Sie gibt ihm Mut und Selbstvertrauen, weswegen er bei den Regionals der Vocal Adrenaline als Unique auftreten möchte, weiß aber nicht wie er das erreichen soll. thumb|Night FeverInzwischen haben Will und Sue im Proberaum eine Überraschung für die New Directions: Sue stellt ihnen ihre Tanzbühne aus Plexiglas zur Verfügung, auf der sie Songs aus dem "Saturday Night Fever"-Album performen sollen. Der Hauptcharakter des Films, Tony Manero, hatte einen Traum, welchem er gefolgt ist. Der Gewinner des vorgeschlagenen Dance-Offs bekommt einen der weißen Anzüge, die so aussehen wie die, die Tony im Film trug. Will beginnt mit Sue, Blaine Joe und Blaine Night Fever zu performen und alle steigen langsam mit ein. Sehr zur Überraschung von allen sind Finn, Mercedes und Santana am Ende die Sieger. thumb|left|Disco InfernoWill spricht mit ihnen und will ihnen dabei helfen, ihrem Traum zu folgen. Mercedes regt sich über die Aufgabe auf, weil sie genau weiß, was sie will, sie hat nur keine Ahnung, wie sie es bekommen soll. Daraufhin performt sie mit Brittany und Santana Disco Inferno, was von Sam mit seinem Handy aufgenommen wird. Nach ihrem Auftritt erklärt sie den anderen, dass sie die nächste Mariah Carey, Whitney Houston oder Aretha Franklin werden will und Menschen inspirieren möchte, jedoch nicht die Mittel hat, um diesen Traum zu erfüllen. Finn und Rachel haben seit ihrer Diskussion nicht mehr miteinander geredet, was Rchel sichtlich mitnimmt. Puck spricht Finn darauf an, ob er nun mit nach Los Angeles kommt. Finn erklärt Puck aber, dass er seinen Traum allein leben muss. Puck muntert Finn daraufhin auf und sagt ihm, dass er einen großen Traum für sich finden soll, denn dass sei er ihm und sich selbst schuldig. thumb|Kurt und Mercedes werden von Sue beauftragt, Wade zu sabotierenSue bittet Kurt und Mercedes in ihr Büro, da sie wütend ist, weil sie Wade und damit ihren Gegnern geholfen haben. Kurt versucht, die Situation zu erklären, doch Sue sagt ihm, dass es eine gute Idee ist, wenn Wade als Frau auftritt, denn so wird er aus dem Glee Club geworfen und die New Directions haben größere Chancen, die Nationals zu gewinnen. Sie gibt ihnen Disko-Schuhe, die sie an Wade weitergeben sollen. thumb|left|If I Can't Have YouSantana singt If I Can't Have You vor der Gruppe, ein Liebeslied für Brittany, und Will ist sich sicher, dass sie damit ausdrücken möchte, dass sie sich für die Gleichheit von gleichgeschlechtlichen Ehen einsetzen möchte. Santana erklärt aber, dass sie einfach nur berühmt werden will und ihr egal ist wie, was Brittany zum Nachdenken bringt, während Will enttäuscht ist. thumb|How Deep Is Your LoveRachel bittet Finn um ein Treffen in der Aula, wo sie sich aussprechen. Rachel sagt er müsse nicht mit ihr nach New York wenn er nicht will, ihr einziger Traum ist, mit ihm zusammen zu sein und singt für ihn How Deep Is Your Love. Danach sitzen sie mit Emma und Will in Emmas Büro, um etwas passendes für Finn zu finden. Er nimmt eine Menge Prospekte von Colleges mit, die er jedoch in den nächsten Mülleimer wirft. Will sieht das und will mit ihm reden. Finn gesteht, dass er Angst vor der Zukunft hat und sich für einen Verlierer hält, weshalb lieber immer jung sein würde. Will versucht, ihn aufzuheitern und möchte, dass Finn sich "Saturday Night Fever" ansieht. Er weiß, dass Finn seinen Traum hat, ihn bisher jedoch nur nicht ausgesprochen hat. thumb|left|Brittany möchte Santana helfenSantana wird währenddessen auf dem Flur von allen angestarrt und erfährt auch bald warum: Brittany hat ein Sex-Tape von ihnen veröffentlicht, weil sie Santana beim Berühmt werden helfen will. Santana macht sich Gedanken und will, dass Brittany das Video wieder löscht, doch Brittany ist der Meinung, dass Santana zusätzlich in eine Reality-Show gehört, um ihre Chancen zu erhöhen, berühmt zu werden. Als Santana abweisend reagiert, fragt Brittany sie, wie weit sie gehen würde, um berühmt zu werden. thumb|Boogie ShoesMercedes und Kurt treffen Wade bei den Regionals von Vocal Adrenaline und freuen sich, dass er kein Kleid trägt. Wade macht ihnen aber klar, dass er sicher als Unique auftritt und trägt bei Boogie Shoes sogar Sues Schuhe. Jesse weiß davon nichts und als er Unique auf der Bühne sieht, ist er schockiert. Er versucht alles, um Unique von der Bühne zu holen, doch das Publikum ist begeistert von der Performance. thumb|left|More Than a WomanFinn holt Rachel in den Proberaum, da er sie als Tanzpartnerin für seinen Song, genau wie in seinem Leben braucht. Daraufhin singt er für sie More Than a Woman und tanzt mit ihr, wobei man während der Performance auch Brittana, Klaine und Tike sehen kann. Nach dem Auftritt erklärt er ihr, was er im nächsten Jahr machen möchte. Er will Schauspieler werden und hat sich an einer Schule in New York beworben, um mit ihr zusammen zu sein. Rachel glaubt, dass er das ihr zuliebe gemacht hat, doch Finn versichert ihr, dass er das für sich getan hat und keine Angst mehr hat, zu sich selbst zu stehen, genauso wie Rachel zu ihm steht. thumb|Sam zeigt Mercede das VideoKurt und Mercedes sprechen über Wades Erfolg, als Sam kommt und Mercedes etwas zeigen will. Er zeigt ihr die Peformance zu Disco Inferno, die er auf YouTube hochgeladen und bereits 485 Kommentare hat. Sam ermutigt sie dazu, ihren Weg zu finden und nach Los Angeles zu gehen. Daraufhin küssen sich die beiden. thumb|left|Sues Überraschung für SantanaSue ist enttäuscht von Santana und stellt sie zur Rede. Sie wusste, dass Santana berühmt werden möchte, hat ihr aber nicht zugetraut, dass sie soweit gehen würde, sogar ihr Sex-Video mit Brittany zu veröffentlichen. Santana sieht ein, dass das der falsche Weg ist und meint, dass sie gerne aufs College gehen würde. Sue hält eine Überraschung bereit und gibt ihr daraufhin eine Zusage von der Universität in Louisville mit einem guten Cheerleader-Programm, das Santana ein Vollzeitstipendium anbietet. Das Ganze war Brittanys Idee und Santana ist froh, dass sie jemanden hat, der so an sie glaubt. thumb|Stayin' AliveAm Ende der Woche verkünden Sue und Will den Gewinner des Wettkampfes, worauf Finn, Mercedes und Santana in weißen Anzügen den Chorraum betreten. Gemeinsam performen sie mit den anderen, Sue und Will Stayin' Alive, wobei sie schlussendlich alle weiße Anzüge tragen. Verwendete Musik ::Alle Songs, außer explizit genannte, stammen aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night-Fever". *'You Should Be Dancing', gesungen von Blaine Anderson, Mike Chang und Brittany Pierce *'Night Fever', gesungen von New Directions und Will Schuester mit Sue Sylvester *'Disco Inferno', gesungen von Mercedes Jones mit Santana Lopez und Brittany Pierce *'If I Can't Have You', gesungen von Santana Lopez mit Tina Cohen-Chang, Kurt Hummel und Mercedes Jones *'How Deep Is Your Love', gesungen von Rachel Berry mit Jazz-Band *'Boogie Shoes' von KC and the Sunshine Band, gesungen von Vocal Adrenaline *'More Than a Woman', gesungen von Finn Hudson mit Kurt Hummel und Santana Lopez *'Stayin' Alive', gesungen von New Directions mit Will Schuester und Sue Sylvester Unveröffentlichte Songs *'That's the Way (I Like It)/(Shake, Shake, Shake) Shake Your Booty' von KC and the Sunshine Band, gesungen von The Singsations Hintergrundmusik *'Calypso Breakdown' von Ralph MacDonald, während der "Geschenke-Montage" *'A Fifth of Beethoven' von Walter Murphy and His Big Apple Jazz Band, während Wades Unique-Fantasie *'Stayin' Alive' von Bee Gees, gegen Ende von Finns und Wills Szene, während Finn "Saturday Night Fever" ansieht Gast- & Nebendarsteller *'Samuel Larsen' als Joe Hart *'Chord Overstreet' als Sam Evans *'Jonathan Groff' als Jesse St. James *'Lauren Potter' als Becky Jackson *'Alex Newell' als Wade Adams *'Ryan Heinke' als Brett Bukowski Trivia *Die Episode hatte in den USA 6.23 Millionen Zuschauer. *Das ist die erste Tributepisode, die nicht von Ryan geschrieben wurde. *Das ist nach The Rocky Horror Glee Show die zweite Tributepisode an einen Film und nach Das jüngste Gerücht die zweite an ein Album. *Das ist nach The Rocky Horror Glee Show die zweite Episode, deren Titel ein Wortspiel mit "Glee" enthält. *Rory ist in dieser sowie der nächsten Episode abwesend, da sich sein Darsteller Damian McGinty krank fühlte. Quelle *Sugar fehlt in der Episode, weil der Vertrag ihrer Darstellerin, Vanessa Lengies, es ihr nicht erlaubte, an Tributepisoden mitzuwirken. *Der Zweitplatzierte von The Glee Project, Alex Newell, hat in dieser Episode seinen ersten Auftritt. *Das ist die zweite Episode der dritten Staffel, die "Disco" beinhaltet. In Die Zeit deines Lebens performten die Troublestones als Teil ihres Mash-Ups die Discohymne I Will Survive. *In der ursprünglichen Vorschau, die nach Im Schatten des Bruders ausgestrahlt wurde, sagt Brittany "sex tape (Sexvideo)". Aber in der Vorschau, die GleeOnFox auf YouTube hochlud, sagt Brittany nur "tape (Video)". Hinzuzufügen ist, dass die Tatsache, dass Brittany und Santana keinen Ärger wegen ihres Videos bekommen haben, dafür spricht, dass Brittany 18 Jahre alt ist. Ihr Alter war zuvor unbestätigt. *Der Plexiglasboden im Chorraum ist der aus dem Film "Saturday Night Fever". Quelle *Die Episode zeigt Rückblenden aus vergangenen: Bryan Ryan mit den Jeansjacken aus Der Traum macht die Musik, Rachels Ankündigung des Matratzenwerbespots aus Wer ist im Bilde?, Wills Ankündigung des Duettwettkampfs aus Duette und Will, wie er mit seinem damaligen Glee Club, den Singsations, bei den Nationals performte. *Das ist die zweite Episode, in der Quinn nicht spricht. Die erste war Spanisches Blut. *Das ist das dritte Mal, dass Musik aus dem Soundtrack zum Film "Saturday Night Fever" in einer Episode vorkommt. Das erste Mal war Beethovens Fünfte, was ein a capella-Cover von The Swingle Singers ist, in Ouvertüre, als Will mit Emma und Sue redet und das zweite Mal in Neue Gesichter und Gemeinheiten, wo in der Eröffnungsszene der Song Salsation von David Shire im Hintergrund gespielt wurde. *Dianna Agron war bei einigen Dreharbeiten zu Stücken und Teilen der Episode abwesend, was erklärt, warum sie nicht bei Stayin' Alive dabei war. *Mit dieser Episode ist Kurt der Einzige, der mit allen Charakteren, die von den Gewinnern aus der ersten Staffel von The Glee Project dargestellt werden, interagierte. *Blaine verkündet nach You Should Be Dancing, dass das Thema der Nationals "Vintage" ist. Das ist das zweite Mal, dass eine Wettbewerbsinformation enthüllt wurde. In der vorherigen Episode, Im Schatten des Bruders, wurde bekannt, dass die Nationals in Chicago stattfinden. *Als Will mit Finn im Klassenzimmer über dessen Zukunft redet, kann man sehen, dass er bereits angefangen hat, Geschichte zu unterrichten, da auf der Tafel hinter Will "Thronfolge" geschrieben steht und einige Geschichtsposter an den Wänden hängen. *Das ist das erste Mal, dass ein Showchorwettbewerb gezeigt wird, an dem die New Directions nicht teilnehmen. *''More Than a Woman'' ist der erste Song der dritten Staffel, der nur die "aktiven" Paare aus dem Glee Club zum Zeitpunkt des Drehs beinhaltet: Brittana, Finchel, Klaine und Tike, wobei der Song nur von Finn, Kurt und Santana gesungen wird. *Die zwei aufeinanderfolgenden Tributepisoden, die andere ist Houston, wir haben ein Problem!, weißen einige Ähnlichkeiten auf: **Beide starten mit einer Nummer, die in die Aula führt. **Die Schlussnummer wird in der Aula performt. **Kurt und Rachel singen in einem Song mit. **Mercedes singt in mindestens zwei Songs. **Santana singt in einer Nummer für oder mit Brittany. **Beide erwähnen die verstorbene Whitney Houston. **Will versucht den Kids mit der Wochenaufgabe zu helfen. In dieser Folge mit ihrer Zukunft und in der nächsten damit, Abschied zu nehmen. **Rory und Sugar fehlen in beiden Episoden. *Das ist das drittel Mal, dass man Sue in etwas anderem als ihrem Trainingsanzug sieht. *Jesse nennt Mercedes "das faulste Mädchen der Welt" und spielt damit auf ihre Performance von Try A Little Tenderness in Totenfeier an, wo er sie kritisierte, dass sie keine Choreo hatte und sie als faul bezeichnete. *Ironischerweise klappte keiner der Zukunftspläne der drei Gewinner des Tanzwettstreits: in Zukunft voraus wird bekannt, dass Finn nicht an der Schauspielschule angenommen wurde, in Die Diva in dir erfährt man, dass Santana die Universität in Louisville verlassen hat und in Gutes braucht seine Zeit verliert Mercedes ihren Plattenvertrag, da sie nicht mit ihrem Manager übereinstimmt. *Das ist die erste und bisher einzige Episode, in der Jesse auftaucht ohne eine Interaktion mit Rachel zu haben. Kulturelle Referenzen *Der Name des Sexvideos "2 Girls, 1 Cat" ist eine Parodie auf den Pornofilm "2 Girls, 1 Cup". Fehler *Als Kurt mit Rachel im Flur über Finn redet, wechselt seine Schultasche mehrere Male die Schultern. *Wenn Sam Mercedes das Video auf YouTube zeigt, meint sie, dass es 485 Kommentare hat. Es sind aber Aufrufe. *Vor How Deep Is Your Love liegt ein Teil von Rachels Haaren auf ihrem Rücken. Während sie singt, ist ihr Haar jedoch komplett vorn. Kategorie:Glee Episoden Kategorie:Episoden S3